


After Anger, Souls, Time and Space

by ShelltacularWingedQueen (MrsVisyakSinger)



Series: TMNT/OC (and Leo/Renet) Stories [2]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/pseuds/ShelltacularWingedQueen
Summary: Raph and Shea decided to give things another try...Anything can happen and nothing is set in stone but, the journey to 'what works' has got to count for something...right?





	1. More Than 52-Pick Up

"Reeeunited and it feeeeels so goood!" Mikey mocked Raph with his singing, "Reunited 'cause..."

 

"Mikey I swear if ya don't stop singin' that damn song I'm gonna make ya’ stop!" Raph pointed a sai in his younger brother's direction.

 

"But Raph, you and Shea are getting back together and she's gonna be here in a couple hours!" Mikey smiled, “Now, where was I? Oh, that's right...ahem...Reeeeeunited..."

 

"Mikey, please," Don stopped him, "Eve and I were nice enough to let you and Raph stay here so be considerate enough to let Eve get some sleep." 

 

"Too late..." Eve walked into the room, "Mikey's rendition of Reunited woke me up. I think he should leave the singing to Raph and me." 

 

"Raph can sing?" Mikey smiled at his hot-head brother, “C’mon, Raph. Let's hear it! Sing Jenny From The Block but, change it to Raphie From The Block!" 

 

"I'll knock _your_ block off, wise-ass," Raph lunged at him. 

 

Don got in between them and stopped Raph from attacking Mikey, "Could you two please refrain from killing each other?"

 

"Especially since that's a new carpet," Eve added. 

 

"Well excuse us, Miss Carter!" Mikey crossed his arms and looked away from Eve.

 

Raph rolled his eyes and turned on the television, something had to be on.

 

"Why don't we all do something?" Don suggested.

 

"Like what?" Mikey asked.

 

Raph said nothing and changed the channel only to find that everything that was on right now was an infomercial of some sort trying to sell him acne products or some kind of workout contraption that certainly wouldn't produce the results it claimed to, "Nothin's on..." 

 

"We've got some cards, a jump rope, Monopoly..." Eve started to list off the items.

 

"Got any movies?" Raph asked. 

 

"We've got The Princess and The Frog," Eve smiled as she held up the DVD.

 

"Really, Don? Ya' can bring most a your crap up here but, ya’ couldn't bring one a your DVDs?" 

 

"I knew I forgot something," Don was a bit embarrassed by that fact.

 

"It's not like you can go back down and get it now. I mean, Leo and Renet are sleeping and if we wake up Toby and Gabe they'll kill us, then Master Splinter'll kill us 'cause the babies crying will wake him up and he'll make us train till we drop dead and Clawd will probably stay asleep 'cause she can sleep through like anything, but, if everything got loud enough Clawd would wake up and then she'd kill us," Mikey deduced, “So, what now?" 

 

"I got a real dumb question..." Raph looked at Mikey, "How could Splinter and Clawdia kill us if we're already dead from Leo and Renet killin' us?" 

 

"We'd be zombies, duh!"

 

"Same question: How the hell would they kill us? Ya can't kill a zombie.”

 

"Zombies are undead, Raph. You’ve gotta remove the zombie's brain 'cause it still makes it function. That's how you kill it. Everybody knows that!" 

 

"Of course, Mikey," Don sighed, "Why don't we play Monopoly?"

 

"I CALL THE RACE CAR!" Mikey all but jumped in the air.

 

"Sorry Mikey, we lost the race car," Eve managed to dampen Mikey's mood with the simple truth, "We still have cards."

 

"What're we gonna do? Build a house a cards?" Raph was being sarcastic.

 

________________________________________________________

 

A house of cards seemed like a stupid idea at first but, the large card structure that Don, Raph, Mikey and Eve had managed to build was breath-taking. They were lucky that there were several decks of cards in the apartment.

 

"Only two more cards and we'll have built one heck of a card castle," Eve smiled, "Should I get a camera?"

 

"Not until it's done." Don smiled at her and then handed the last two remaining cards to Raph, "Care to do the honors?"

 

"Thanks, bro," Raph accepted the last two cards from Don and was about to carefully place them on top of the card castle when his Shell Cell started to ring and that ringing was rather faint, "Where's my phone at?" 

 

"More importantly, where's Mikey?" Don's eyes widened as he saw Mikey coming towards them, the jump rope in hand.

 

"Here, Raph, I'll help you answer the phone!" Mikey cracked the jump rope like a whip, managed to get it around Raph's ankle and proceeded to pull Raph through the card castle, thus knocking all of it down.

 

"MIKEY!" Raph cut the rope in half with his sai to free himself, managed to tie Mikey's hands together with the piece he'd cut and he grabbed his phone from Mikey and answered it, "Shea? Yeah, yeah okay. Lemme get Casey and we'll come and get ya'. See ya soon!" 

 

"Wait just a minute..." Eve did not look happy at all, "Don and I let you stay in our apartment, we've lost sleep for you and as our guests, I think it's only fair that you clean up this mess of cards." 

 

"But, Miss Carter!" Mikey started to whine.

 

"You heard the lady," Don supported Eve.

 

"Eve, I gotta go pick up Shea," Raph did have a point. 

 

"Don, your thoughts?" Eve looked at him.

 

"We'll let you off the hook this time," Don gestured towards the door, "Go and get her." 

 

"Thanks, see ya!" Raph grabbed his disguise and went up to April and Casey's. 

 

"Yeah, thanks guys. I think I'm gonna be getting back to The Lair," Mikey started for the door only to feel a bo staff to his chest, "Uh Donnie, can you I dunno, put your bo staff down?"

 

"Mikey, we let Raph off the hook. Not you," Don clarified, "Have fun with your game of more than 52 pick-up! We'll check on you after we get some sleep." 

 

"B-but it's like four in the morning, this is gonna take forever!" Mikey whimpered.

 

"Which is why I would suggest starting now," Don pulled Eve into their room and closed the door.


	2. Never Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael rode with Shea to her new place in New York. They were going to get some sleep but, sleep might have to wait.

"And that's the tour," Shea led the way into her bedroom, “Now, how 'bout we get outta these clothes and get some sleep?" 

"Sounds good," Raph pulled off his hoodie, "Ya' want me ta put my clothes somewhere or..."

"Just toss 'em on the floor, I ain't gonna care where they are. Plus, I can clean up on my own time." 

Raph shrugged, took off the rest of his disguise, then took off his gear and made his way over to Shea's nightstand. He put his sais on the nightstand and then took off his bandanna, folded it neatly and put it with his sais before getting into the bed.

Shea hummed as she pulled off her clothes as quickly as she could and she stripped down to her underwear, grabbed an over-sized t-shirt that was hanging on her door, ripped off her bra and put on the t-shirt, "Why ya' lookin' away, Raph? Ya' seen me naked before." 

Raph had his eyes closed and his head firmly against a pillow, "I ain't lookin' away on purpose, ya' do know that I stayed up waitin' on ya' right?"

"Which is all the more reason I figured ya'd want an eye-full," Shea laughed as she climbed into bed with him, "So, ya like my new place?"

"It's nice," Raph wasn't quite up to making conversation right now.

"What's your favorite part?"

Raph smirked, his eyes still closed, "That this place a yours is here in New York."

"Is that what ya' like best or do ya' like the fact that I'm here to stay better?" Shea posed yet another question.

"I like the second one a whole lot more."

"Aw, ain't you sweet!" Shea curled up closer to him, "You asleep yet?"

"No, 'cause ya' keep talkin' ta me."

"Well, I got a lot ta say, especially since I ain't seen you in so long."

Raph opened his eyes to look at Shea. Here she was, up close and personal, in his arms and back to they way they used to be for the most part, "Do ya’, now?"

"I do. But, maybe everything I wanna tell ya would be easier ta say if we put my words inta action..." Shea let her voice trail off and she winked.

Shea's proposition seemed to give Raph all his energy back, “So, ya' wanna? Right ‘ere, right now?"

"Yeah," Shea felt the blood rush to her face as she was little embarrassed about how desperate that seemed to sound, "I mean, unless ya' ain't up ta do that now 'cause I know ya' lost sleep and..."

"We can sleep when we're done," Raph smirked at her.

"Damn right we can," Shea kissed him, "I'm all yours, Raph!"

_________________________________________________

Shea let out a pleasured sigh, "Wow...that was...wow..."

"C'mere," Raph pulled Shea next to him so that her head would be on his chest, "I never thought... ya know..." He wasn't going to say it.

"Yeah, I know." 

Shea knew exactly what Raph wasn't saying. He wasn't saying everything going through both their minds presently. They had both never thought that they would have become friends, that their friendship would become much more than that, that after breaking up they would be back together and very thankful to have one another, never. But, they were quite thankful for the way things were turning out.

“Hey, Capp'n'?" Raph looked over at Shea.

"What up, Patchy?” Shea smiled at him.

“Night, Capp'n." 

“Night, Patchy. Don’t let them bed-sharks bite." 

With that, the couple finally decided to get some sleep.


	3. Tarot Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shea now has a deck of tarot cards. Are her predictions rooted in truth or, not?

Tarot cards. 

 

A quick hello, rushing back to Casey's car, giving him directions to get to their next destination and suddenly the subject of tarot cards.

 

Raphael had reunited with Shea. She was back in New York for good this time.

 

Casey dropped Raph and Shea off at Shea's new place. Raph had his Shell Cycle in the back of Casey's car and that had been put into Shea's massive garage. 

 

After getting some much-needed sleep, the pair decided to head out. The minute they were back on Raph's Shell Cycle just before putting on their helmets, Shea had brought up the subject of tarot cards and had even shown Raph the deck, simply so he would look at the back of them.

 

"See this right here on the back? It means Frost, I mean, it ain't an official language or nothin' but, see how it's an icicle?" Shea pointed to the back of a tarot card

 

"Guess that part makes ya' feel real special, huh?" Raph hadn't been sure of what else to say.

 

“ ‘Course it does!"

 

Shea could read tarot cards now and she still did her 'saving trapped souls' thing too but not as frequently as in the past. That was all because of the last time she'd been around a crystal ball she'd had her hands nearly slashed to ribbons and had the scars to prove it, so, Shea had been sticking to reading tarot cards. 

 

Raph didn't quite understand them, mainly due to his lack of knowledge about them so when Shea said she'd like to read them to him and his brothers Raph thought it was a good idea. After all, everyone was happy that Raph and Shea had reconciled. 

 

As of right now, Shea had set herself up to read tarot cards in Raph's room in The Lair.

 

Leo and Renet had declined to have any tarot cards read to them, this was mainly because of Renet's fear of ever having looked into the future and then having a part of her memory wiped by Lord Simultaneous. Looking directly into the future and looking into the future with tarot cards was very different, but, Renet opted not to and because of that, Leo went along with her decision. Besides, the two of them had their twin sons to look after.

 

"So I just cut the deck inta three piles, take one card from each pile, put the cards down face up and then lemme do the rest. Can ya handle that much, Mr. Science?" Shea asked.

 

Donatello nodded and did as she asked.

 

"Your past was filled with a gathering of knowledge. Your power comes from that knowledge but you don't let power fill your head and taint that heart a yours. You got a heart of gold in there and lookin' at the present, I see green! Big green eyes, kinda outta place but the owner of those eyes, she sees that gold heart a yours every time she looks your way. She's far from perfect and she's got that serpent marking her arm as a reminder but, that doesn't matter to you 'cause she loves you for who you are, and she loves every piece, good, bad and all the nerdy pieces too. I don't gotta tell ya that you love her back 'cause it's obvious, I mean, the way your face is lightin' up just 'cause I mentioned her. What's her name?"

 

"Eve," Don answered.

 

"A'right, now for your future. Keep in mind that I ain't always right, okay?"

 

The purple clad turtle remind silent and nodded.

 

"Donatello, in your future I see a work of art. There's a masterpiece waiting to be painted, or built if I'm really lookin' at it like you would and let's just say that masterpiece is a collaborative type a project, but Eve is with it one-hundred percent of the way like she always is with ya'. That work of art in your future is gonna be the most beautiful thing ya ever lay eyes on and I see green throughout," Shea collected her cards back up, "Any questions?"

 

"No," Don wanted to ask for a clearer explanation of that last part, but, he opted not for the preservation of the mystery in this and also to see for himself, "Should I send Mikey in?"

 

"Please, and explain ta him the rules with the cards and decks 'cause ain't no way in hell I'm gonna play more than 52 pick up with his ass!"

 

"I take it Raph told you about the house of cards incident?"

 

________________________________________________________________

 

"You know the deal, Sunshine," Shea looked up at Mikey, "G'head and pick your cards!"

 

Mikey thought about it carefully and then selected three cards, "Shea, I have a question."

 

"A'ready?" Shea sighed, "Okay, what do ya' need me ta answer?"

 

"You're not gonna like, I dunno, take my blood, put in a necklace and turn me into something else, are you?"

 

Shea glared at him, "You tried ta learn everything ya' could learn 'bout tarot cards by watchin' that stupid frog princess movie, didn't ya'?"

 

"I was over at Don and Eve's place and Eve said I could watch it if I wanted to," Mikey smiled, "And Shea, it's The Princess and The Frog, not The Frog Princess."

 

"Lemme just start your damn reading a'ready!"

 

"Go ahead."

 

"Your past was mostly fun and games, seriousness wasn't even close ta important. But in your ninja training, ya got a sense of discipline. Though, ya ain't like bein' serious much. But, then you read comics all 'bout heroes and how they find time to be serious with themselves and that made ya change your tune. In your present, you're king. While pure innocence leaves everyone and, that usually means any trace of innocence at all does, you've got an innocence in your heart and soul that makes you different from most people. You fall in love harder, you love better, you work a little harder when bein' lazy don't stop ya, and you're real deep under that clown act a yours, even though ain't nobody aware of it. Maybe not even your other half...What's her name?"

 

"Clawdia."

 

"Clawdia, well, you're her hero and ya always will be. Now, I told Donnie that the future part ain't set in stone, what I say about then could be untrue ten minutes from now, got it?"

 

"C'mon, Shea I wanna hear it," Mikey still seemed excited.

 

"Michelangelo..." Shea paused and then continued, "I see loss. This is a loss of someone who you've known for a long time and you'll still have this person in your life but, they'll be different and your way of communication will change. Hand in hand with this change, I see a rift, a canyon. Two sides, completely different, usually pushed together but for once, torn apart. Any wounds will heal faster than the scars left by what forces the rift in the canyon. After that happens, be aware that temptation strikes when you least expect it. The last thing I see is a death of innocence..."

 

"I'M GONNA DIE?" Mikey didn't like the sound of that, "Shea, I can't die, I'm the best looking one of my brothers! Plus, I have so much to do, so many high scores to beat, so many insults to hurl at Raph. Why Shea, why? Why must the good die young?" 

 

Shea grabbed a hold of Mikey's bandanna tails, "You ain't gonna die! Would ya lemme finish?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Like I was sayin' I see a death of innocence, this innocence belongs to someone you ain't even met yet. Ya might never meet that someone. That all goes back ta the rift in that canyon I mentioned before. Any questions?"

 

Mikey stared at for a good minute Shea, "Should I believe anything you said or not?"

 

"Ya' don't hafta and ya' sure don't hafta let it bother you or nothin'. I ain't all power like Lord Simultaneous. He could fuck up anybody's future if he wanted but, he don't. What ya' should do is look at what I tell ya' as a sorta heads up. Don't go thinkin' 'bout the stuff I say day in and day out. I might happen and it might not. But if somethin' close to what I say does happen, you can be like: 'Damn, so that's what she meant'. Get me now?"

 

"I got it," Mikey smiled wide, his fears all washed away, "Thanks! Should I get Raph?"

 

"If ya' don't mind."

 

_____________________________________

 

Raph walked into his room to find Shea shuffling her deck of cards and she slowly but surely looked up at him, scanning him with her eyes in a rather seductive manner, "Evenin', Patchy."

 

"'Sup, Capp'n?" Raph sat down across from her.

 

"I could read ya' some cards but, I gotta warn ya', I know a lot more about you than I know 'bout your bros and this could get pretty damn awkward, ya' can still back out."

 

"Shea, ya' know I ain't never backed outta any fight so what makes ya' think I'm gonna back outta this, huh?"

 

"Nothin'...Ya' know what ta do," Shea cut the deck into three piles.

 

Raph selected his three cards and crossed his arms, waiting for Shea to read him his fortune.

 

"Raphael," Shea leaned over the table seductively, "I see that ya wanna reach across this table sweep every damn thing offa then pull me onto it and get busy till we make this table crack in two!" 

 

Raph smirked, "That's not a bad idea but, I want my fortune read first."

 

Shea sighed as it was apparent that Raph had seen through her false prediction, "Fine." 

 

She then actually looked down at his cards, "Anger. In the past, I see plenty of anger, a lot of it directed at'cha and you're the one who was angry at'cha self in the first place. For the most part, anger's been your best friend since ya' learned ta control it. Every now and then it gets the better of ya', but that's a part of who you are. In the present, I see water and clarity next to your usual fire. A bridge that previously burned down has been rebuilt and the water and clarity I see is shared by you and ya' girl, guess ya could call her your ex and your next. Water also means tears...both you and her cried plenty 'cause a the way things ended and 'cause a that time ya' spent apart but you're both too damn proud to admit that to one another...Those tears washed away confusion, all's clear now 'cause they..." Shea paused, " 'Cause we wanna be together."

 

Raph reached across the table and held onto Shea's left hand as her right hand was over the cards.

 

"Now for the future...Do I hafta explain the future part?" 

 

"Ya' already told me on the way over here. Just give it ta me straight, Shea."

 

"A'right, here it is. I see a binding contract and that kinda thing ain't your style and it kinda throws ya' off, but, it is what it is. If ya' sign that contract or not I can't tell ya' mainly 'cause I ain't got any idea how ya' might react when that time comes along. That's the most prominent thing I see in the future, I can't see much else right now, sorry," Shea collected up her cards. 

 

"Don't worry 'bout it," Raph honestly didn't care that she couldn't see much else, "Get ready, we're goin' out." 

 

"Where we goin'?" Shea put her tarot cards back in her purse. 

 

"Just, c'mon. You'll see when we get there!"


	4. What It Means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Shea sneak out for a little 'them time'.

A duo: two things that go together. The sky and the clouds, sand and water, bright lights and the city, such a list goes on. 

 

Currently, another duo had been reunited.This duo consisted of Raphael and Shea. Raph now described his meeting with Shea as her having been thrown into his life unexpectedly, which was true. 

 

They hated each other after their initial meeting but, that hate eventually dissolved and was replaced by friendship and that friendship turned into something much stronger. 

 

Shea was from California and she came to New York with Raph and she ended up leaving him. Leaving was not of her own accord. Shea's job with some help from Renet and Lord Simultaneous had been to help Raph save his brothers from death which happened successfully but, Shea was not supposed to have fallen in love with Raph. She had broken the one rule: falling in love with her charge. 

 

To spare both Raph and herself a truly horrible punishment, Shea agreed to leave Raph for a time and to go work for Lord Simultaneous in that allotted time. However, on the night Shea left, she and Raph got into a very heated argument and she figured that ended them forever. Raph had been under that impression as well. With the truth now out in the open and her back in New York, Raph had forgiven her. 

 

The past was in the past, and thankfully that meant that the present was the most important.

 

Raph had once again taken Shea to The Empire State Building. The last time they were there was the night Shea left town.  Taking her back there served as a 'welcome back to New York' type of thing.

 

It was getting late and Raph and Shea were walking back to Raph's Shell Cycle and once to the Shell Cycle, they would decide to head back to either The Lair or Shea's place. Either way, they were trying to beat the rain. The dark clouds in the sky were not welcoming although, the company between the pair was.

 

Shea smiled at Raphael and he winked at her and gave her a smirk back, "Glad ya came back?"

 

"'Course I am, Boo. I can call ya', Boo again, right?" Shea hoped that she wasn't being too presumptuous in automatically thinking that she could call Raph by that term of endearment.

 

"Did I ever say ya' couldn't?" 

 

"Ya 'didn't say I could neither!" 

 

"Oh yeah?" Raph was smirking again, "Well, since when did ya' take orders?" 

 

"I'd ask you the same question!" 

 

"What for, huh? What's that gonna prove, Shea?" 

 

"Nothin' much...just that ya ain't changed..." 

 

"That good or bad?" 

 

Another smile slowly crept up on Shea's face, "It's a damn good thing, Raph. 'Cause I...I mean, I ain't wanna sound like a cornball but, I like ya' like that. I even love ya' like that...Just the way ya' are." 

 

"Ya' do kinda sound like a cornball," Raph was now genuinely smiling, "But I gotta say, that's really nice ta hear. I missed ya', Shea!"

 

Shea buried her face into Raph's shoulder as he pulled her close, "I can't even start ta tell ya' how much I missed ya' 'cause if I did we'd be here too damn long and get caught in the rain we're tryna beat." 

 

"C'mon," Raph scooped Shea up bride-style and started to for the alley-way he'd parked Shell Cycle in, it wasn't too far away. 

 

_______________________________________________________

 

Raph put Shea down now that they were back by his Shell Cycle.

 

"So, where we goin', Boo? My place or yours?" Shea grabbed her helmet and started to toss it up into the air and catch it. 

 

"Where'd ya wanna go?"

 

"Anywhere that ain't this alley..." 

 

Speaking those words, a loud clap of thunder boomed through the area and it started to pour.

 

"Great timing, Shea" Raph found this rather amusing. 

 

"Shut up, Raph. It ain't like I magically made that happen. What do I look like a..."

 

He cut her off, "Ya' look like you could use a little somethin'..." 

 

"What's that s'posed ta..." Shea was silenced by Raph kissing her.

 

Raph had to lift Shea up against one of the alley walls to be able to kiss her because she'd opted not to wear high heels for once. Despite getting soaked, this time together was nice. It was better than nice, it was fulfilling and felt right.

 

"I'll tell ya' what that means, Shea," Raph finally stopped kissing her, "It means I love ya back." 

 

Shea gave Raph the biggest smile he'd ever seen, "So, my place?" 

 

Raph nodded as he put on his helmet, Shea followed suit, held onto him tightly and they started for her place.


	5. A Pole In The Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of partying preceded by a tour of Shea's house and realization that the turtles now have a friend with a pole in the basement.

"This is Shea's house?" Mikey stepped out of the Battle Shell and nearly fainted at the sight of the immense mansion before him.

 

"You should see her house back in Cali." Raph pushed Mikey out of the way and continued to the front door.

 

"I've said it before, but, dude, I mean it! Marry her!" 

 

"Mikey!" Don flicked the side of Mikey's head while Raph ignored Mikey altogether.

 

Raph rang the door bell and he soon heard thick high heels clamping down on the hard tile floor inside of the house, "Raph!" Shea threw her arms around him, "Come on in, I'll give y'all the grand tour!" 

 

"Shea, I seen the house already, ya know that. Besides, Mikey and Don don't need ta know where every damn thing is like I do," Raph rolled his eyes and as annoying as it had been, he was glad that he knew Shea's place as well as she did.

 

"Now Raph, if Shea wants to show us all of her stuff I've got no problem with that!" Mikey smiled wide, hoping to see a game room of some sort. 

 

Shea changed the subject, "On another note, I thought y'all two were gonna bring your ladies 'cause I mean, I'm here ta stay now and I figured we could celebrate that and then all of us gals could finally meet. Could ya get 'em here later?" 

 

"Eve gets off of work soon," Don took out his Shell Cell, "I'll text her." 

 

"And you, Sunshine?" Shea looked over at Mikey.

 

"Well, y'know, my girl is a very important person. She's got places to go, people to see..."

 

"Can it, Mikey," Raph tugged on Mikey's bandanna tails, "That girlfriend a yours sleeps all day. Just go wake 'er up."

 

"For the record, Clawd doesn't sleep all day. She only sleeps part of the day, she wakes up. Duh!" Mikey rolled his eyes

 

"I don't think waking up to play as your healer or summoner in Superquest counts," Don commented.

 

"Whatever, dude!" 

 

Raph sighed in defeat, "Ya done?"

 

"Yeah I'm done!" Mikey smiled again

 

"Good," Shea smirked, "Now, if y'all would be so kind as ta follow me!"

_____________________________________________________

 

Shea proceeded to lead the three turtles down to her completely dark basement.

 

"Lemme get the lights on," Shea walked over to a light switch panel and turned on the lights, "Like it down here?" 

 

The tiles on the floor all lit up various colors, a disco ball spun and served to make more light along with the light-up floor. An untouched turntable was up against the wall closest to the staircase to get down into the basement. A bar area was set up against the wall opposite that. However, a long and thin silver pole over on a far side of the room took all the attention away from the room's other over-the-top features.

 

"Is that a..." Raph couldn't say it. 

 

"A stripper pole?" Don's eyes widened upon seeing it. 

 

"No, it's a decoration." Shea rolled her eyes, "Yeah, it's a stripper pole, that don't mean ya gotta strip ta dance on it!" 

 

Mikey nearly screamed out of excitement, "I now have a friend with a pole in the basement!"

 

"He didn't..." Don face-palmed at the reference Mikey just made.

 

"He did," Raph turned to Shea, "Ya sure ya still want him and his girl here later?" 

 

Shea laughed, "Ain't Sunshine creative? Makin' references ta songs nobody's listened to in a long ass time...And I guess so, Raph. I mean, ya did say he knew how ta work a turntable and that baby over there is brand-new but, if he don't wanna..."

 

"Oh, I wanna," Mikey was quick to answer, "C'mon, Donnie! I gotta go wake up Clawd and you gotta go and get Eve." 

 

"Eve is probably still at work, Mikey..." Don started to argue but, he certainly didn't trust his younger brother's solo driving skills, "Raph, I take it you'll be staying?" 

 

"Ya damn right!" Raph put an arm around Shea.

___________________________________________________

 

The doorbell rang and that meant that Donatello and Michelangelo were back, this time with their ladies.

 

"They're here," Shea ran for the door.

 

"And fer the millionth time, be nice," Raph crossed his arms.

 

"Boo, you know I ain't never said I was nice," Shea then opened the door, "Hey, y'all!" 

 

"Shea, meet Clawdia. She's my Lois Lane," Mikey smiled as he introduced Clawdia.

 

Clawdia pulled down the hood of her sweater to reveal her true appearance and mutant cat features, "Hi."

 

"Well, ain't you a pretty kitty. Me-ow, girl," Shea smiled at Clawdia, "Nice ta meet ya! And since she's Clawdia, that makes you Eve?"

 

Eve nodded, "Nice to meet you, Shea."

 

"You mixed ain't you?" Shea already knew the answer to that one.

 

"Yes...I take it the eyes give it away?" Eve was a bit taken aback by Shea's openness but, she'd get used to it.

 

"Not every day ya see a black girl with green eyes. But honestly, they're pretty, both of y'all so pretty," Shea smiled again, "Now, we could stand around my foyer all night and chit-chat but, we're here ta party, so, it's best we get ta doin' that."

_______________________________________________

Shea looked over at Don and Eve dancing. They were so in-tuned to each other's rhythm, they were harmony personified. In thinking this, Shea's mind went back to the tarot card readings she'd given Don, Mikey, and Raph. She smiled thinking of the prediction of the future she'd given to Don, she was near certain about that prediction at this point. 

 

Next, Shea looked over at Mikey and Clawdia. Mikey was manning the turntable with one hand and pulled Clawdia close to him with the other. He was doing the best to dance with her Shea only hoped that the prediction of the future that she'd given Mikey would turn out to be wrong. She couldn't stand to see the pair any other way than together. If she was being honest with herself, Shea didn't even think about what she'd told Raph. That was considering that she'd left out a big chunk of what she'd seen in the cards and that more or less knew but, let her get away with it. 

 

"Somethin' on your mind?" Raph asked, thus breaking Shea's train of thought.

 

"Uh..." Shea accepted the drink Raph handed her, "Well, sorta..."

 

"Ya don't hafta tell me if ya don't wanna," Raph noticed where Shea was looking, "Was it somethin' ya read in your cards?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Don't think about it, Shea. I mean c'mon, ya read me them cards and I ain't thought about 'em since." 

 

"It's 'cause you ain't the one who read 'em."

 

"Shea, don't be like that..." Raph was trying to think of a way to get Shea's mind off of the whole tarot cards thing, "Tell me somethin'."

 

"What?" Shea sipped her drink.

 

"Tell me what the chances of me watchin' ya dance on that thing are?" Raph gestured towards the stripper pole.

 

"Is it just me or are you tryna get a private show?" Shea winked at him, " 'Cause uh, Patchy, if that's what'cha fishin' for know that the Capp'n' is more than willin' ta take that bait. Once our guests leave, a course."

 

"Sounds good ta me!" Raph smirked, he was very pleased with how his night was going to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'friend with a pole in the basement' thing is from the song Hot in Herre by rap artist, Nelly. Also, please don't steal my OCs (Shea, Eve, and Clawdia), thanks!


	6. Lovers Quarrels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No couple is beyond having a fight every now and again...it's how said fight is dealt with that matters.

Raphael sat back and looked up at the massive television screen before him. Shea was out shopping and he could enjoy her Deluxe Cable Sports package while she was out. 

"Did ya use your key this time or did ya slip in through my second floor window again?" Shea had returned from shopping.

"Does it really matter?" Raph turned up the TV volume to better hear the Yankees pre-game coverage, "I'm here, ain’t I?"

"I guess it don't matter. I was just curious 'cause I never woulda guessed ya got in from the window last time unless ya told me. Anyway, in half an hour the Sox are playin' and I'm watchin' the game on that TV." Shea pointed to the television Raph was currently watching, "Ya' could go watch your game upstairs or in the pool house but, not here."

"What makes this TV so damn special? Ya got like ten more in this house plus the one in the pool house!" 

“Yeah but, this is the biggest TV and I wanna watch the Sox game on this one!" 

"Okay Shea," Raph stood up with the remote in hand, "Tell ya what, if ya can get the remote from me, the TV is all yours."

Shea quickly walked over to Raph and went to grab the remote from him but, all he had to do was raise his arm up into the air and even with jumping up and down Shea still couldn't reach the remote, “Raph, gimmie it!" 

"Sucks bein' short, don’t it?" Raph smirked, very proud to be towering over her at 6 foot 5. 

"I ain't short!" Shea jumped for the remote yet again, “C’mon, boo! Just gimmie the damn thing!" 

“A’right, Shea," Raph put his arm back down and held the remote out to her, "If ya' get it away from me fair and square ya can watch your game in here." 

In one swift motion, Shea pulled off her earrings and placed them down on the coffee table. She then mentally readied herself for the fight of a lifetime!

______________________________________________

Donatello walked over to the dining table and sat down next to Eve. He put a piece of paper down on the table and pushed it towards Eve.

"What's this?" Eve put down her cup of tea and picked up the piece of paper to find that it was a department store ad.

"I was wondering if you'd like that," Don answered, hoping that Eve saw what it was for herself.

"Don that's a beautiful ring, but, it's too extravagant! I wouldn't make you buy me something so expensive!" Eve put the piece of paper down, "Besides, we have to pay our bills, we have to pay rent to April, they're making cuts at my job and..." 

"You didn't answer my question Eve, would you like it?" Don seemed to ignore her initial refusal of the ring. 

"Of course, it's the exact ring that I'd pick out for myself!" 

"And Eve, trust me, even if I bought you that ring we'd still be able to pay all our bills and our rent." He held one of her hands, "What's your ring size, anyhow?”

“But, Don, I..." She didn't want to tell him, "I don't think it's a good idea!"

"Why not?" 

"Because rings aren't commitments! What we have now is a commitment, we're committed to each other, I'm at work all day into the middle of the evening, you do IT Tech support all day, then you go out and fight crime at night and then we finally get to see each other after dar. A ring won't change anything.” 

"Eve, why are you so opposed to a ring?" Don was curious. 

"Because I feel like a ring would put pressure on us, on this. We've got a great thing going and I don't want to complicate it.” 

"I'm not understanding what about a ring would complicate our situation." 

"I'll tell you!" Eve took a long sip of her tea, she needed to compose herself before getting into the actual story.

___________________________________________

Michelangelo was pressed up against a wall and listening in on Clawdia's phone conversation. She'd been on the phone a lot lately and when she wasn't on the phone, she was sleeping more than usual and in the blink of an eye, she'd be gone without an explanation and suddenly show up again as if she'd never gone topside in the first place. Mikey had been planning to follow her topside the night before but he hadn't gotten the chance because of some Purple Dragon activity that had to be taken care of.

"Uh-huh, I do hate the water but, I don't mind meeting by it, especially since it's for you Al!" Clawdia giggled, "Yeah...yeah okay, so, around midnight? No, no problems! And thanks again for the bracelet! It's really pretty! Alright, see you later!" 

"Who're you gonna see later, Clawd?" Mikey revealed himself. 

"A friend of mine...were you listening to my phone call?" Clawdia glared at Mikey.

"Maybe I was and then again, maybe I wasn't...Why? Is Al a male friend of yours?" 

"Why would that matter one way or another?" 

"I dunno," Mikey shrugged, "Sometimes guys get a little touchy-feely...I would know, I'm a handsy guy myself!" 

"Are you accusing me of cheating on you?" 

"I didn't say that, Clawd! But if you are, you sure could sneak around a whole lot better..."

“Really, Mike? You think I'm cheating on you?" Clawdia stood up from where she was sitting on the ground and went over to the dresser for her disguise. 

"Where are you gonna go now, Clawd?” Mikey thought he had a pretty good idea, "Are you gonna go cry to Al and tell him what a jerk I am?"

"No, I'm going to April's!" Clawdia pulled her hood up, “And, I think you heard what time I was meeting Al!" 

___________________________________

Shea and Raph were on the ground grappling. Two lamps had been broken in the struggle for the remote. The channel had been flipped every so often, at some points to the Red Sox game that Shea was trying to watch and at other points to the Yankee game that Raph was trying to watch. 

"Ya gonna give up yet, Shea?” Raph got the remote back from her. 

"Nope!" Shea grabbed away the remote once more, "Wanna just admit defeat now?"

Raph flicked the remote out of Shea's hand and caught it, "I was gonna ask ya’ the same thing!" 

"Gimmie the goddamn remote!" Shea kicked at Raph's hand with full force using the heel of her shoe! 

“Dammit, Shea!" Raph lost his grip on the remote and a loud plopping sound was heard.

"Shit!" Shea ran over to the fish tank and pulled out the remote, "Ya know what, Boo? The TV in here is all yours!"

Raph smirked, he knew the remote was pretty much shot, but, at least the channel had been changed back to the Yankee game.

____________________________________________

Don noticed the way that Eve was gripping her now empty tea cup, she was nervous. She kept trying to form words, would say a phrase and then stop herself, realizing that she wasn't saying quite what she wanted to say. Don almost considered making a chart of how many times Eve had uttered the phrase 'That's not it!'

"The ring isn't what complicates the situation, it's the idea behind it. Then comes whole 'set a date' thing and the pressure to plan a wedding...My parents got married when I was a year old to avoid all that pressure, they never even got engaged, they just decided that a few days after I turned one that it was time to take it to the altar. An engagement is basically a 'let's see if we break up' window and I don't want to go through that, that’s all,” Eve felt somewhat embarrassed, she'd never told anyone her feelings about engagements.

Don finally understood now, "You could have just said that." 

"You know how shy I am!" Eve looked away from him, "I'm sorry, I..."

"Eve, please look at me," Don smiled as she looked his way, "There's no need to be sorry. You can tell me anything." 

"Anything?" 

"Yes, anything!" 

"Well Don, I have to say..." Eve smiled at him and then started to sing to him, "I have to say I love you in a song!"

_____________________________________

Mikey had followed Clawdia a long way, she'd come all the way to Brighton Beach. He watching from his hiding spot and saw Clawdia sit down in the sand by where some rocks would hide her and she was sitting plenty close to the water. Clawdia hated water...This Al character must have her mind really warped if he was getting her to go anywhere near water. 

"Yeah, I mean I don't even know where that came from earlier,” Clawdia spoke, Mikey couldn't quite see the figure she was speaking to due to the rocks but, he figured it was Al, "I love him...he should know I'd never hurt him like that!"

"Don't be sad!" Al spoke this time, however, Al didn't have as deep a voice as Mikey would have expected... "Wait...I hear something..." 

"What?" 

Mikey's eyes widened as he heard his Shell Cell going off...his cover was officially blown. That being true, he revealed his hiding spot, “Uh…Hey, Clawd!" 

"You followed me?" Clawdia stood up to look at him, "You waited until I left April's and followed me?" 

"Sorta...But, Clawd, I thought that..." 

"That I was cheating on you?" 

"Yeah..." Mikey felt terrible for having thought that but with all her sneaking out of The Lair what else was he supposed to think? 

"Well, here Mike, see for yourself!? This is Al and Al is a girl,” Clawdia backed up towards the water, "Come on out, Al. He’s here!" 

Clawdia's friend swam into the light, “I’m, Al. Al is short for Alma. Claudine and I, I mean, Clawdia and I used to work in genetics together. I was in an 'accident' just like she was, except her mutation was through out. Mine was only partial," Alma pointed to the tentacles that she had for hair, thus also showing off a webbed hand of hers and on her wrist she wore a seashell bracelet that matched the one Clawdia now wore, "My feet are webbed now too...Please don't be mad at Clawdia, the sneaking around was my idea. I didn't want anyone else knowing about what I've become."

"Al, I'll talk to you later. I think Mike and I need to have a long chat..." Clawdia hugged Al good-bye, "Be safe!" 

"I will, see you around!" Alma dove back into the water and swam off. 

Mikey looked up at Clawdia, his big blue eyes begging for forgiveness, "I'm sorry, Clawd.”

"Is that really all you're going to say? You're sorry?" 

"What else did you want me to say? 'Cause it's not like I can read your mind!" 

"I'm really hurt right now, Mike. I feel like you don't trust me!" 

"Babe, I never said..."

"You didn't have to, your actions said that for you!" Clawdia flipped the hood of her sweatshirt back up and started to walk ahead of him.

Mikey followed Clawdia all the way back to The Lair and he kept trying to talk to her but, she remained quiet the whole way. 

"Clawd, you're gonna have to talk to me sometime. I mean, The Battle Nexus is in a couple days and if you're mad at me how are you gonna cheer me on?" Mikey hadn't meant to come off as a total jerk at the end of that statement but, he knew that it was going to get a response out of Clawdia as much as she was convinced that she could stay quiet.

"I'm not!" Clawdia finally turned to look at him, tears swimming in her eyes. 

"What?" Mikey frowned, “But, Clawd..."

"No but s,Mike…" The tears Clawdia was trying to fight fell, "I'm not going to cheer you on because I'm not going!"

There was nothing more Mikey could say to Clawdia, they both knew that. They may have gone to sleep in the same bed that night but, they couldn't have felt further apart from one another.

____________________________________________

As of right now, Donatello and Eve had decided to call it night. They'd both worked all day and it was late enough that if Don had to go out and fight it would be due to an emergency. 

However, sleep was the furthest thing from their minds as they'd barely had any time together all day aside from their discussion for lack of a better word about an engagement. At this point, they'd decided not to get engaged. Instead, they settled on choosing to get married when they were good and ready which wouldn't be for quite a while. 

Eve smiled at Donatello and she giggled, "Do you think we're crazy?" 

"Not at all," Don laughed as well, "Why, do you?"

"Of course not. But, I will miss you like crazy while you're at that Battle Nexus thing!" 

"We'll be back before you know it,” Don pulled her closer, "Don't miss me too much.” 

"I'll try,” Eve closed her eyes but not before giggling one last time, "I think we should get some sleep.” 

"Eve?" Don stifled a laugh as he said her name.

"Yes?"

"We might be a little crazy..."

“But, in the best way possible, right?" 

“Agreed, good night.”

_____________________________________

Shea's living room was no longer in disarray. Both lamps had been cleaned up and the shards had been promptly disposed of. Thankfully, those lamps hadn't been anything special or else Raph would be stuck listening to Shea yell at him the way she'd yelled at him after he cracked the Italian tile in her bathroom wall with his sai. But, in all reality, that wasn't his fault. 

Shea had told him to kill the spider on the wall, she never said gingerly flick the spider because you should be mindful of the expensive wall.

"Anythin' good on?" Shea yelled from the kitchen.

"Not really," Raph changed the channel once again and then realized that Shea was in the kitchen. The red banded turtle then decided that he was going to try something that he'd always seen Casey try and fail miserably at, “Uh, Shea?"

"What'cha need, Boo?” 

Here it was, the moment of truth, "Make me a sandwich?" 

“Sure, Boo!" 

That went a lot better than Raph had expected it to! Every time Casey asked April to make him a sandwich she hit the roof and then he ended up without a sandwich. Then it dawned on Raph that, this had been too easy...

"Did ya want mustard on that?" Shea squirted Raph with a mustard bottle, " 'Cause if ya didn't well, too damn bad!" 

Raph should have seen this coming, “Ya' coulda just said ya’ weren't gonna make me a sandwich.” 

"I think that got the point across better,” Shea squirted Raph with the mustard bottle one more time for good measure, "Punk ass!" 

"This ain't over, Shea,” Raph followed her back into the kitchen, “Ya' want a fight? You've got it.” 

Shea swung the door to the refrigerator open, "It's on now, Boo. Choose your weapons!" 

Raph grabbed the ketchup bottle and the bottle of hot sauce, “Ya' gonna stick with mustard?" 

"I'm gonna add mayo,” Shea picked up the squeezable bottle of mayonnaise, "Make your move, Patchy!” 

“Aye-aye, Capp’n’!” Raph expertly squirted ketchup at Shea.

The pair went about squirting condiments at each other for roughly an hour. It would have gone on for longer if their weapons hadn't been emptied. Shea and Raph both dropped their now empty weapons and burst out laughing.

"Guess ya’ got in some fighting practice,” Shea picked up an empty condiment bottle.

"Sure looks that way..." Raph took a minute to survey the mess they made and quickly established that this was the mother of all messes.

"How's about we clean this up and then we go clean ourselves up in a jacuzzi?” Shea suggested

"It's nice that we can finally agree on somethin’,” Raph smirked happily.

"Two things, Boo.” Shea clarified.

"What's the second thing?"

"That you're gonna kick some major ass at the Battle Nexus and school all them bitches that think they even got a chance against ya!"

"We agree on two things…Ya' sure this ain't the apocalypse?"

Shea tossed Raph a mop, "We can worry 'bout that later.”

“Ya' win this one, Shea. But, only 'cause I kicked your ass just now." Raph’s smirked widened as he got to mopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is called Lovers Quarrels, well, because the couples all have spats of some sort. And yes...THE BATTLE NEXUS IS APPROACHING XD 
> 
> Now as for the quarrels:
> 
> Don and Eve technically fought about getting engaged, I say technically because Eve was the on fighting it and they're the type to have more one-sided arguments than two-sided arguments and they were able to make up. They can be at odds with the other, but after sitting down and talking it out everything is fixed :)
> 
> Raph and Shea fought over the remote and they had a condiment fight XD Sure, they eventually stopped fighting but the thing is, they're on for the chase and they run with that chase until they're out of ammo, this time quite literally.
> 
> Then Mikey and Clawdia...Ouch...Their quarrel wasn't quite settled. Maybe it'll be settled while Mikey's away at The Battle Nexus and the two of them get a break from each other? Let's hope so!
> 
> (Eve, Shea, Clawdia and Alma are my OCs, please don't steal them, thanks!)

**Author's Note:**

> Shea, Clawdia, and Eve are my OCs (Original characters), please don't steal them. 
> 
> This is the companion fic to Anger, Souls, Time and Space so, reading that first helps this make more sense.


End file.
